Bike Rack Revenge
by JinxNightshade
Summary: What happens when Hannibal takes offense to an object and does something about it? Inspired by the fanfic High Carbon Steel. Do not own image.


I wrote this after I read High Carbon Steel and couldn't help writing my own when I saw that it was a prompt! It just stuck in my head then all I could do was write it down!

The prompt: Hannibal/Will or gen. Hannibal and Will are walking down a sidewalk and for some reason, Hannibal ends up walking into a lamp post, tipping over a bike rack or otherwise colliding with an inanimate object. This isn't the kind of thing that would typically happen but it could conceivably happen once in his life. I just want to see how Hannibal reacts to this. If it were a person he would add them to his list of potential meals, but if it's a street sign, he can't do that."

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal, but damn do I wish I do! That kiss between Will and Alana wouldn't have happened! It would have been between Hannibal and Will, and it would have been fuckin' amazing!

* * *

**In Hannibal's basement 3 days after incident **

Hannibal was happy. One might even say deadly happy, as he sharpened his handy knives. He knew that after this particular…disassembling that his tools of creation would be of no use. Too dull to even cut the freshest of tomatoes correctly. He let out a sigh, it would be of small annoyance but that wouldn't even compare to how he would feel if left such an _object_ in the world. He smiled then started to cut into the offensive material. Easily ignoring the high squeals that emitted from between the blade and the body.

**3 days earlier **

Hannibal was walking along with Will and he could clearly see that something was bothering the other. They hadn't come back from a crime scene but on pure incident stumbled across one another when Hannibal was coming out from a wine store, of which he was clearly displeased with the selection that was there and empty handed. When both realized that they were heading in the same direction they decided to walk together. But even the companionable silence was becoming too much. Decision made Hannibal opened his mouth to question Will when the other blurted out, "I kissed Alana!"

Hannibal turned to him, eyes wide and so shocked that he didn't realize that he was heading straight into the path of a bike rack.

Hannibal quickly neutralized his expression and opened his mouth to reply to his companion. Before a word could be uttered he saw the widening of expressive blue eyes and heard too late, "Look out!"

And Hannibal, despite all his grace and elegance, went flipping over the steel bike rack when his shins hit the offensive metal. Lying on his back, completely winded and wanting to torture the very soul out of the idiot that placed the damn bike rack in the middle of the side walk and at the angle it was he heard Will Graham.

Choking on laugher.

He deftly angled his head to the left and there he was, in all of his glory, doubled over in hilarious agony as side splitting laughs cut through the air and tears appeared at the corner of clenched eyes.

"Well," Hannibal commented dryly schooling his expression into a blank mask as Will shoved a fist to his mouth to stifle the obnoxious laughter, "I'm glad that my situation has provided you with such amusement."

"I-I-I'm sorry, here let me help you up." Will replied with an abashed expression and held out a hand to the fallen psychiatrist. A snicker still escaped through a stifled smile as Hannibal allowed himself to be helped upright.

Once back on his feet, and his suit straightened Hannibal immediately decided just what he would do to the dreadful piece of steel, and what he was going to have to buy afterwards.

But for now...he would enjoy the editecker's laughter, even if it was caused by his misfortune.

**Back to the present one day later **

Will Graham burst into his living room as Hannibal finished ordering his new high carbon steeled knives in their designated areas in his kitchen. With a disinterested expression on his face he was hardly surprised to find a one and only Will Graham. His blue eyes wide and full of glee as he tried to smoother giggles that threatened at his upturned lips.

"Something has you in a good mood." Hannibal said as he took Will's coat from the other and hung it up on the hook. His companion's exuberance rubbing on to him as he let a rare smile flicker across his face and be seen by the other.

"Hannibal," Will began as they entered the room where Hannibal did his sessions, "you won't believe it! You know that bike rack that you flipped over the other day?"

"Yes, I remember becoming acquainted with one." Hannibal replied in amusement.

"Well, someone_ STOLE_ it! They must have sawed the entire rack off the sidewalk! If you didn't look close enough you wouldn't have even know there _was _one there before!" Will finally erupted into a fit giggles as he collapsed onto the couch. Hannibal drifted over to his spot in the room and gave a smile at the laughing eideteker. It really was a nice change to the gloomy aura that he usually had around him.

Suddenly Will sat up, brown curls askew and mirth gone. He leaned forward on the couch and with deep blue eyes looked directly in Hannibal's maroon ones. "You wouldn't have anything to do with the disappearance of the bike rack, would you Hannibal?"

Hannibal didn't reply but instead let the slight smile grace his face again as Will fell of the couch in a howl of laughter.

A nice change indeed.

* * *

Hehehehe! The end! Ah, that was so much fun to write!


End file.
